Scarlet Tears
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: Scarlet Swan has always been in love with only one person. Unfortunately he loves someone else. THat someone being her older sister, Bella- who Scarlet is very close to. With Bella back in her life she must now decide wheather or not she can let him go.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay I had an idea and wanted to get it out. It will be a while before they do anything "adult" so be patient. I really want feed back and want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**##################################################**

Would it sound cheesy if I told you I was in love with my best friend?

It would, wouldn't it? But, I am.

And he loves someone else.

Unfortunately that someone is my sister, whom I am extremely close to. And as long as he pines after her, he will never feel the connection we have. And it breaks my heart to watch him get his heart broken because she will never love him the same way. But he wants her.

Not me.

This is the story of how I let the love of my life go.

My name is Scarlet Savannah Swan and I am irrevocably, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.

##################################################

I guess I start from the beginning. Bella Swan is my older sister- well, half-sister. You see, her mother, Renée, left our dad, Charlie, when Bella was only a baby. Dad was heartbroken and in shock. It really hit him hard and once the divorce was finalized he kinda went into a state of depression. He had loved Renée with all his heart and she had ripped it from him when she left with his only daughter at the time.

But, lo and behold, his good friends, the Blacks, introduced him to a lovely auburn haired, green-eyed waitress from Seattle. Her name was Savannah Newbank or mom, to me. She was tall and curvy with wavy auburn locks on her head. She had creamy Irish skin and a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose. She had big doe eyes lined with thick lashes and a sassy and playful attitude to boot. She was beautiful even in her early thirties. And within a year of meeting her, Charlie had come out of his depression over Renée and fallen in love all over again with Savannah.

After the year, Charlie had proposed to Savannah and they had both decided to skip the big wedding and just had it legalized at the courthouse with a few of their friends and family there. They had at least dressed nicely with Charlie in black slacks and a maroon button up with a black silk tie that he barely ever wore. Savannah on the other hand wore a white sundress and white flats that she looked absolutely breathtaking in. To Charlie she was always beautiful in anything she wore from the most expensive silk cocktail dress to her sweats.

Her hair fell loose, framing her heart shaped face. And about a year after that, I was born on a rainy day in Forks General Hospital on March 24th. Two months before, the only person I will ever love was born on the 14th of January.

Jacob and I did everything together from diapers to puberty. We never separated our entire lives. When we were babies, we bathed together- proof of which our parents were never afraid to show to anyone with all the pictures they would take- made mud pies with Bella, splashed in mud puddles, did soccer (which I still do), and went to school together on the Res. Our parents didn't want us to be separated so when it came time for pre-school, we both attended the same school on the Res.

We played soccer from kindergarten to third grade together- coached by Harry Clearwater- but Jacob got tired of it by fourth grade but I still continued it with a passion.

Every summer Bella would visit us in Forks. Mom loved her even though she knew Bella wasn't her daughter. Bella was a little more reserved with her though but mom never stopped treating her as her own and dad just fell more and more in love with her. But even if Bella didn't feel the same toward my mom, she felt the same toward me.

When Bella was over she was the best big sister I ever wanted. We rarely fought and never lost touch, even after she stopped visiting when she was twelve and I was just turning ten. We e-mailed and texted and called each other.

But before that there was the Crash, as Jacob and I call it.

It had been when we were both seven. My mom and Jacob's mom were both on their way somewhere and they had been t-boned by a drunk driver. The drunk driver had hit them so hard that the car had been pushed all the way into a lamppost and dented it... _badly._ Both our moms were killed instantly. All the glass and metal had mangled both their bodies to the point where both their coffins were nailed shut at the funerals.

The death of their mother was horrible on Rachel and Rebecca- the older twin sisters of Jacob. They had left right after graduation, Rachel going to collage and Rebecca getting married and moving to Hawaii with her surfer husband. When Jacob and I were twelve Billy had been put in a wheelchair because of his diabetes.

It's now three years later and Jacob was fifteen and I was turning fifteen in March- freshmen in high school. It was when we were twelve though that I started to have feelings for him and he was just as ignorant to it then as he is now.

#################################################

Bella's coming home today. Well, not _home_ home but she's now going to live with Charlie and me as she finishes high school. Dad had gone to the airport to pick her up and I'm home baking away as I wait for them to show up. Dad had bought Billy's old Chevy and was having Jacob and Billy drop it off before she got here.

I heard the loud rumble of the beat up old truck before the slamming of the heavy doors. I had just pulled the cupcakes out of the oven when a deep voice said, "Knock, knock." And the sound of the front door opening mixed with my _Marianas Trench_ CD.

"In here!" I called back. I started to ice the cupcakes as Jacob rounded the corner into the kitchen. I had finished the first one and handed it to him, not looking at him, as he wheeled Billy in, not missing a beat.

"Yes!" he half hissed, half whooped as he happily took the cupcake from me and parked Billy by the table as he took a seat at the breakfast nook.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a fatty, Jacob." I said as I licked the last of the frosting off the knife and bowl with my finger.

"Spewk fow yow swelf." He said as he shoved the rest of the cupcake in his mouth. I laughed as I patted my flat stomach.

Billy rolled his eyes as he watched our exchange. It had been like this between us since our preteen years. "Christ, you two." He muttered as he snatched a cupcake from the counter. "So when does your sister get here?" he asked casually.

I shrugged as I hopped on the counter. "Dad left like a couple hours ago to pick her up but he hasn't called yet." And as if he were listening, my phone rang. "Speak of the devil." I muttered as I flipped it open. "Hey, just talking about you."

Dad chuckled on the other end. "Hey, Letty. You bake me something yet?"

I rolled my eyes as Jake and Billy eyed me expectantly. "You know it. Cupcakes with Sue's recipe for chocolate frosting. And from the drool coming from Jacob and Billy I'd have to say it's a success." I laughed lightly as I licked the last of the frosting from my fingers.

He laughed again on the other end. "That's good. Sue makes great stuff."

I laughed along with him as Jacob was making faces as to ask what was going on. I waved him off. "Hey, they dropped off that, uh, package for you. And you better hurry home before all the cupcakes mysteriously disappear." I said, swatting Jacob's greedy hand away from the delectable morsels.

Dad sighed. "Alright well we're almost in Forks so we'll see you at the house."

"'Kay, see you when you get here." I said and hung up. I had set my pone down on the counter when Jacob's hand shot out again for another cupcake but got the end of the wooden spoon instead. "Stop! Those are for Charlie and Bella! You can have the leftovers." I waved the spoon in his face as he cradled his injured hand. He tried to use the pout on me but it failed miserably.

It was playful but I could see in Jacob's eyes that he was excited to see Bella again. He had started to get a crush on her the last time she was here and it was painfully obvious to everyone but Bells and Charlie. I think dad's kinda starting to figure it out though. I picked up the platter of cupcakes and walked outside as Jacob helped Billy down the steps of the house. I grabbed my white wool pea coat on the way out. I looked up and smiled as Harry stood out by the truck. "I'm guessing you drove Billy?" I asked as the breeze ruffled my long brown hair.

He grinned as I offered him a cupcake. "Hey! That's not fair!" Jacob whined as he got Billy down the last step.

I placed the platter on the tailgate of the Chevy and pulled my coat on. "Oh, stop your whining." I hopped up on the back of the tailgate as Jacob wheeled Billy over then took his spot next to me. "If you keep eyeing those cupcakes I'm going to have to knock you out or they're not going to make it to Bella." I said not looking at him.

"Dammit." He muttered next to me.

I rolled my eyes as we waited for Bella. The wind kept blowing my hair in my brown eyes. I didn't really look like my mom, I looked like Charlie. Brown hair, brown eyes, no heart shaped face here; it's more of an oval. I even had Charlie's broad shoulders, but not like man shoulders, they work for a girl. I'm kind of lanky but I have an athletic build with all the years of soccer. "So are you going to join the school's soccer team this year, Scarlet?" Harry asked as he daintily bit into his cupcake.

I looked over at Jacob, who grinned back at me and nodded. "Yep. Coach Townsend is already after me to go for varsity since his star forward graduated last year and couldn't even play because she broke her ankle in the second game of the season. They were lucky to even win the few games they did."

Harry chuckled. "You were always a natural at it." He eyed Jacob.

"Hey, I quit cause I sucked." He said defensively as he put up his hands.

We all laughed but stopped once we heard the sound of dad's cruiser as it came down the street. I looked in the direction of the sound to see the cruiser driving toward us. I squealed quietly as it came to a stop and jumped off the tailgate as the passenger door flew open. "Bell-Bell!" I yelled, running to my sister.

Bella grinned wide at me as she ran around the car. "Scar-Scar!" she yelled back as we embraced. It had been five years and it felt nice to be with her again. To know that I in fact did have a sister.

"Oh, don't mind me. I got all this luggage." Dad said from the other side of the car. Bella and I both laughed as we pulled away from each other.

"Sorry, dad." She said as she winked at me.

"I gottcha, Charlie." Jacob said as he jogged to help my dad.

Bella furrowed her brow. "Is that…"

"Jacob?" I offered. She nodded in return. "Yep." I said, wrapping an arm around her as she did to me. Jacob and dad dropped off Bella's bags on the porch and came back to our little group. "Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering what I had to protect. "Here, I had to keep these from the wolves that have been hounding me for more." I said handing her the plate of cupcakes.

She smiled at me. "Vanilla cupcakes with chocolate frosting. You remembered." She said hugging me with one arm.

Billy wheeled himself over and stuck out his hand for Bella. "Hi Bella. I'm Billy Black. You might not remember me."

Bells just smiled. "No, I do. Scar sends me pictures of everything every now and then." I blushed as she said that bit of information so proudly. Billy gave me a pointed look but I was looking anywhere but him. The rest of the day went by like that. Everyone chatted with Bella as we sat in the living room eating cupcakes. Jacob wouldn't stop staring at Bella the whole time even though he sat next to me the entire time but I just sat there and pretended that it didn't rip my heart apart to see him look at someone else like that, with those deep, chocolate brown eyes he had. The eyes of his mother.

################################################

I slammed my locker shut right when the bell for class sounded. "Yo! Scar!" I looked up to see the three Stooges coming my way. Their names being Jacob, Quil and Embry. I rolled my eyes as I headed to first period. "Morons." I muttered as they continued to push past the crowd of students. I squealed when three sets of hands pulled me backward and engulfed me in a huge group hug. I growled. "Let me go, you big lugs." I tried, and failed, to free myself from their clutches.

Someone cleared their throat before speaking in a rumble, "Mr. Black, Mr. Call, and Mr. Ateara, I assume you three would like detention if you do not release Miss Swan this instant." And just like that they dropped me- literally. I caught my footing before I hit the floor though, so it's all good.

They all hid their hands behind them, as they stood straighter. "Sorry, Mr. Arroyo." They each chimed to our first period teacher.

The middle-aged guy smiled back at them, his mild crows feet crinkling. "Thank you boys. Now, all of you better get to class before that horrible teacher has to give you all detention." We all smiled wide and sped off to class.

"Idiots." I said to them as we rounded the corner to the hall of our first class. They just laughed as we entered class and took our seats in the back of History. "I'm not kidding, you guys are nincompoops." I said as I placed my high-top sneakered feet on my desk and leaned back in my chair.

My hood came flying in my vision as I heard the only voice that could make my day horrible. "Might want to cover up paleface. You look kinda cold." Paul sneered as he walked by with his gang of Paul clones, including his best friend, Jared.

I glared as I fixed my hood and hair. "Fuck off, Walker." Embry said, voicing the words I would have picked.

Paul scowled at Embry. "Shut it, Call. This is between me and the brown haired bimbo." That's when Jacob, Quil and Embry all shot up from their seats and stood between Paul and me. Only before anything could happen, Mr. Arroyo started class, eyeing our congregation in the back of class. We all took our seats and class went on.

After the bell rang, Jacob, Quil, Embry and I all started for our second period. This year we all had practically the same schedules. "Why the hell does Paul the man-whore always mess with you, Scar?" Quil asked as we walked up the stairs to our second period.

I shrugged. "Most likely to get in my pants like every girl in the school. I'm ninety-nine percent sure I'm the only one he has yet to gang bang with his followers." I rolled my eyes as Quil and Embry split from Jacob and I to go to their first elective as we walked to ours.

"God, I hate those guys." Jacob muttered as he dodged a lost transfer.

"Uhlg, me too. They do nothing but pick fights and sleep with the sleaziest girls they can find." We walked into our Spanish class and sat in the back like we always do. "At least we only have to deal with Paul and his minions in first, lunch and sixth and seventh." I shrugged, pulling out my textbook.

Jacob was quiet for a minute as he stared at the bellwork on the board. Or in Spanish class, it's el bellwork. **(A/N: Not making it up. My Spanish teacher calls it el bellwork.)** I started working on the bellwork when Jacob asked about the one person who wasn't here. "So, uh… how's Bella doing?" he asked while picking at his notebook.

My pencil stopped moving as I took in his question. I really hated that all he really wanted to do now was talk about Bella. He knew I was getting annoyed with all his questioning but I wasn't going to be rude. It had only been a couple days since Bella got here and he wouldn't stop asking about her. I sighed. "Why don't you come over today and see for yourself?"

Jacob ginned at me as Sr. Martinez started class. Our classes flew by and then came lunch and the announcement that tryouts for soccer were going to be held after school on the field. "Man! Why today?" I whined because my car was getting an oil change from Jacob, so I had to catch a ride with dad this morning so I have no ride home. I looked over at Jacob with my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed exasperatedly as he put his sandwich down. "Yeah, I'll wait for you to finish at tryouts and take you to my place to get your car."

I smiled. "Thanks. And you're coming over right?" I took a bight out of my sloppy Joe. He nodded and we all headed to class after sending glares back and forth from Paul's table to ours. I split from the guys to head to the gym when I ran into Kim outside the locker rooms. "Hey, Kimmy."

She smiled shyly back. "Hey, Scarlet. How're you doing?" I was about to answer her when I was slammed into the wall as Jared walked by with Matt Warner. They snickered as they walked to the guy's locker room. "Oh my God, Scar! Are you okay?" Kim asked, practically having a panic attack.

"I'm fine." I said gruffly as I glared at their retreating forms. "Jackasses." I muttered and pulled Kim into the locker room. "How you can actually have a crush on Jared when he and Paul make it their life's mission to ruin mine is beyond me." Kim blushed guiltily as we changed into our PE clothes. All my classes past in a blur the rest of the day and even tryouts past before I knew it.

I had showered in the locker room and gotten dressed quickly. "Bye, Scarlet." Emma said as I passed her locker.

"Bye." I chimed back.

"See ya, Scar."

"Bye, Scar."

"See ya in chem." I smiled as all the girls said their byes as I walked out. We had all grown up in soccer together and it was almost a mini family to all of us.

"See you guys at practice next week." I grinned as I pushed the door open to the gym hall. I knew we would all get on the team. After tryouts, Coach Townsend had pulled me aside and told me he wanted me on the field right then. He was desperate for a new forward and I think he prayed extra hard for a new star player. I always brushed off peoples praise for my skill but I enjoyed it recreationally. What I really wanted to do was go to pastry school and open the bakery that my mom always dreamed of but never had enough money to do.

I walked out of the double doors into the cold air of La Push and wrapped my jacket tighter around me. I didn't have to wait long because five minutes later Jake pulled up in my red Range Rover. I smiled as he got out and tossed me the keys then took his place in the passenger seat. "Still can't believe you have a license." He muttered. I grinned as we pulled out of the school and headed to Forks.

###############################################

**Yay! Reviews pwease! :D**

**All pictures on my profile btw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, Chappie Two!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine. :(**

**###############################################**

Scarlet's POV

"You can't be serious, Scar." Jacob said in disbelief as we ascended the steps to my house.

I looked back at him in all seriousness. "I am one-hundred percent serious, Jacob Black. There is no way the Green Lantern can survive on Earth with the sun out because the yellow would totally drain him of power and kill him in the end, so it's completely illogical for him to live anywhere near the sun, _including_ Earth." I walked past the living room to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

I tossed him the other water bottle then we both ascended the stairs to my room. "Okay, now it's starting to make sense." He furrowed his brow in concentration as he tossed his backpack next to mine, beside my desk, and sat on the end of my bed. "Okay, now I get it. You got a gift of logistics, Scar." He said, gulping half the water there.

I smacked him on the back of the head as I pulled out my desk chair. "Stop bull shitting, Jake." I pulled my jacket off and threw it in his face.

I cracked up laughing as it framed his head in black and white stripes and little lace animal ears at the top of my hood. He tried to scowl at me but he cracked a smile at the end and joined me in chuckles of his own. He pulled it off and threw it on my lamp in the corner of the room. I stopped my fit of giggles when the front door clicked open. "Hey, Scar-Scar?" I heard Bella yell.

I glanced at Jacob, who looked a little _too_ happy that Bella was here. I frowned slightly as the thought of Bella in a white wedding dress standing next to Jacob at the altar passed through my mind. I shook my head slightly to clear it before answering her. "Up here." I leaned back in my desk chair and propped my feet on the bed.

I heard her pad up the steps and make her way to my room. She peeked her head in before leaning against the doorframe. "Hey." She smiled that brilliant smile of hers. Bella never thought it but she really was beautiful and… well, it made me jealous. I guess you can call her the pretty one of the sisters while I'm the athletic tomboy. But hey, I like shopping and I have a descent sense of style. "Hey, some friends of mine and I are going to be studying down in the living room if you guys want to hang out and we can help with anything you need."

Before I could say anything, Jacob jumped the gun. "Sure. I could use help in math." He grinned up at her. Bella was so ignorant to his feelings that it broke my heart to watch her be so stupid when she had a great guy right in front of her, willing to make her the happiest girl on the planet and she's blind to it all. But, alas she just continued to smile at us as she walked back down the stairs. I sat there for a moment, completely stunned and a little hurt.

Jacob would rather hang with my sister than with me.

He gathered up his stuff and stood up. He waited for me to stand but I was still in thought. "Scar." He said softly. I looked up at him expectantly, his warm brown eyes shined with his smile. "C'mon." I gave him a pathetic smile and reluctantly stood up, grabbed my bag and books and begrudging started down to the living room. What I really wanted to do was curl up in my room and cry to myself.

We entered the living room to a bunch of giggles. Bella was sitting on the couch with two other girls. This wasn't like Bella. She wasn't the social butterfly. Neither of us were. That's what we got from Charlie. We had few close friends and then those that we talked to every now and then, like acquaintances. But this was very un-Bella behavior, to be talking and giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. Jacob and I took up post the opposite side of the coffee table from the giggling juniors. Bella looked up, as did the other girls. Bella smiled as one of the other girls did. The last one just looked at us in almost a snobby _"Who the hell are they?"_

"Ang, Jess, this is my little sister Scarlet and her friend Jacob." Bella introduced.

Ah, yes. Now I recognize them. Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. Angela I liked- even if I've never talked to her- but Jessica, I did _not_ like. I mean I got nothing against her, but the woman wont. Shut. _Up!_

She just talks and talks and talks and _talks_! "Hey." I nodded before resting against the wall and pulling out my chemistry homework, Jacob doing the same. It was around six when I took Jake back to his house since he drove my car to pick me up.

When I got back to the house, Bella was escorting Jessica and Angela out. "So, we're still on for shopping this Saturday, right?" Jessica's big mouth flapped. I stood by the stairs, putting my keys up and hanging my jacket in the coat closet. I was caught off guard by that and listened intently to her answer because Bella had promised that we would hangout Saturday as a "girl's day".

Bella glanced nervously at me and back at Jessica. "Umm…"

Jessica sighed audibly as Angela stood behind her silently. "_Bella_! C'mon, Port Angeles is calling us. We _have_ to go! This is going to be fun!" I rolled my eyes and held back a scuff.

Bella did the glancing again and turned back to Jessica. "Uh, yeah. Yeah just pick me up at nine." I didn't see Bella's face but the look on Jessica's was hideous with the amount of excitement she had. They left and Bella shut the door and walked toward me. "Scar…" she tried to console me but I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, peering inside but not looking at anything as long as I didn't have to look at her. "Scar, please look at me and tell me what's wrong."

I pursed my lips and grabbed the milk. "Nothing's wrong," Was my amazing reply as I walked to the pantry and grabbed the Lucky Charms.

I made my bowl of cereal and leaned against the counter as I ate. Bella leaned against the counter opposite me and crossed her arms, her eyes full of worry and guilt. "Scar, I'm sorry… I… I'm trying to make friends and Jessica and Angela are great people, _really_! It's just…" she struggled to find the right words to basically dump me.

She was still trying to find them when I cut her off. "Look… I'm not mad Bell-Bell. I just…"_ Great now I'm struggling for words._ "It's just that I haven't seen you for five years and… and I just want a day where we can just hang. Ya know?" I wasn't good with words and neither was Bella when it came to touchy moment like these. Another Charlie trait. Damn him. "But if you want to go shopping with your friends then we can just find another day to be together. We have a while." We both smiled.

"Thank you." I set my bowl down as she hugged me. "You're the best little sister in the world."

I grinned. "I know."

Our hug-fest was interrupted by Charlie walking in the door. "Girls? You home?"

We broke apart as Bella called back, "We're in the kitchen."

"Geez, talk about sexist." I muttered. Bells cracked a grin as Charlie walked in the kitchen. Bella turned and we both smiled at him. "We were just starting dinner." Bella said as I inconspicuously scooted my cereal behind me. Dad doesn't like it when I eat anything before dinner.

"Oh, okay. Well… I'll go and get changed and come back down when it's ready, I guess." He mumbled as he walked away to put his gun away.

"Make sure to put the safety on that thing. I don't want it going off in the night again." I called after him and shook my head as his chuckle flitted in the room. "What is he going to do without us?"

Bells grinned and we set off to make dinner.

########################################################

"So, she went to Port Angeles, for what?" Jacob asked as I handed him the wrench he asked for.

I shrugged and watched as he worked on the Rabbit. "I think it was for the Spring Dance." I shrugged again as I looked around the old garage. I smiled at all the memories we had in here. "You still have that old peace of junk?" I asked incredulous as I got up from the back seat of a car that would soon be in the Rabbit and walked over to the old radio that I thought died long ago.

"Hey, Scar? I still need that socket wrench. And yes, I do still have that radio. I plan on fixing it." He said from under the Rabbit.

"It's been dead for years, Jake." I shot back, handing him the socket wrench.

He took it but then handed it back. "I said five-eighths not seven-sixteenths. You okay, Scar? You never space in the garage unless something's bothering you." Jake rolled out from under the car and looked at me funny.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm… I'm fine." I leaned back against the Rabbit as Jacob wiped off his hands with his grease cloth.

I watched as I dug my foot in the dirt ground. I could feel his eyes on me still. "No, you're not. Scar what's bothering you?" he asked gently as he leaned, next to me, against the Rabbit.

I sighed. "I don't know. I've just been stressed out is all. With Bella coming back and soccer coming up and my birthday just passed and… " _And because you wont see me as anything more than a friend._ I sighed. "And the date of the Crash is coming up too… Lots of stuff I guess."

Jacob grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "Scar, you know that there's never any reason to be stressed with me. I'll always be here to listen to you." I could here the tension in his voice when I mentioned the Crash.

I looked over at him with sad eyes. "I know. It's just… I miss her, Jake." I looked away from his eyes as a lone tear escaped. I turned my head away from him and wiped it away angrily. Unfortunately that wasn't the last of them. I wiped at them angrily as they fell. _Why do I have to cry in front of him?_

I felt my lips start to tremble as sobs started to build in my chest but I tried with all my might to push them back. I felt warm hands grip my wrists and stop me from wiping the tears away. I looked up from blurry eyes to see Jake looking down at me with sad eyes of his own. "Stop, Scar. Just…" he released my wrists but wrapped his arms around me instead. I clung to him like a child to their mother. He smoothed my hair as he let me cry in his chest. "Shh, Scar. It's aright. I'm right here. I'm not gonna let go. I'm not gonna let you go." That statement made my heart swell and break at the same time because he didn't realize that the tears now were because he wont open his eyes and see what's in front of him. Because he'll do whatever it takes to get Bella and not me. Jake never pushed me away when it was this time of year because he knew I always got like this and wanted to be comforted, just to know I wasn't alone in the world.

"Do you want to go see her?" he asked softly as if talking to a child, which at that moment I felt like one. I nodded my head as I continued to cling to his shirt. "Alright, I'll drive." He rubbed my back as he slowly pried me from his soaking shirt.

"Sorry." I sniffled as I looked at his shirt with big wet spots on it.

He cracked a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's alright, Scar." He walked to the back of the garage where he kept some clean shirts and quickly changed. I turned around and headed for my car before he even had the wet one off. I don't know what I would do if I saw him like that. I waited in the passenger seat of my Range Rover cause I knew I was in no condition to drive.

Jacob walked out of the garage and stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving me a melancholy smile. He climbed in the driver side and took the keys from the drink holder and started the car. He drove us to the town first and stopped outside a florist and came back two minutes later with white lilies. "Her favorite." He handed me the flowers and pulled out of the parking lot. We were about two minutes away and I took a big sniff of the freshly cut flowers. They smelled just like her.

Mom had always liked lilies. She said it makes any situation less stressful because you can look at them and instantly feel a weight lift from your shoulders. She had them around the house when she was still here. Every room got a bouquet of fresh lilies. I still have memories of going to the florist with her in my little red dress. I had curls when I was little and the florist would give me a flower the color of my dress on every visit. A white dress got me a white flower, a yellow one got me a sunflower because I had always said that when I had one, the sun was always with me so I insisted on wearing a yellow dress on practically every visit.

But I would wear different colors when I didn't have a yellow dress, like one time I wore a lilac colored dress with a dark purple cardigan and the florist- Eleanor- had pinned a lilac to my dress, saying a pretty girl deserved a pretty flower. Mom smiled at me and Charlie would always let me put on fashion shows with my dresses and flowers after every visit.

I looked over to Jacob as he stared intently on the road. "Thank you." I whispered as we pulled into the cemetery. He looked over to me as he pulled out the keys. He reached across with his big hand and gently squeezed mine. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and walking to the gate, trying to ignore the fact that my hand fit in his like a puzzle piece.

"Come on." Jacob grabbed my hand and led me to the rear of the cemetery. We passed a mourner every now and then but other than that we were the only ones there. We came to a stop in front of a grave that I hadn't seen for almost a year.

I smiled down at the headstone. "Hi, mom." I crouched on the damp ground, my red high top converse getting muddy. "I miss you…" I just stared at the headstone as if to wait for a reply. I looked at the flowers in my hand and laid them at the base of the headstone. "I brought these for you… white lilies, your favorite… well, Jacob bought them because he knows you always had them in the house. You remember Jacob don't you? I don't know why I'm asking, of course you know Jacob." I shivered as a cool breeze blew my ponytail around. Jacob took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders as I couched next to the grave. I silently thanked him with my eyes. I was only wearing a gray v-neck with denim shorts, my converse and a "ROCK MY WORLD" guitar pick necklace.

I looked back at the grave and soaked in the difference in the color. It looked weathered and darker than it did the day she was buried. "Bella's back… she's living with us now and helps me with cooking. When you left us dad used to always take us out or we'd go over to Billy's and he'd make us his famous spaghetti." Jacob and I both laughed at the thought of Billy's "secret" recipe. He just used Ragu. You could taste the sugar in it, it was so sweet. Jacob and I never liked it but we shut our mouths and pretended to when we were younger, but now we make fun of him for it.

We spent probably two hours there. We had stayed with my mom, talking, and we had also visited Jacob's mom. He had gone back to the car and had brought back an array of flowers. I wasn't aware that he had purchased them, but then again I was kinda out of it. We had stayed and talked with her and then just stood there, just because. I don't think people who haven't lost someone they were close to would understand why people just go to graves and stand at the grave.

It's a feeling you get when you stand there, that you feel closer to the person who's past. It feels as though they're standing right next to you as you stand by their grave. It's a creepy yet comforting feeling.

Jacob had driven us back to his house where I dropped him off and got in my drivers seat to go back to Forks for the day. "You sure you can drive?" he asked, concerned evident all over him.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah. It's getting late and I have to make Charlie his dinner soon." He nodded and pulled me into a brief hug before shutting my door and stepping back from the Range Rover. I smiled to him as I backed out and made my way to Forks.

Once I got home I went inside to discover that the lights were all off. "Huh…" I walked up to the door to find it locked. "That's weird." I murmured to myself. I got my keys out and unlocked the door before stepping into a silent home. I furrowed my brow as I put my things up. This was very different from when I got home on the weekend from Jake or any of the guys' houses. "Dad?" I called but was only answered with my echo.

I walked to the kitchen and on the door was a note. It was written in Charlie's scratchy handwriting.

_Letty and/or Bells,_

_I'm working late tonight so you are on your own for dinner. Don't worry, one of the deputies is bringing in homemade BBQ for the whole nightshift._

_Love you both,_

_Dad_

_I read over the letter as I grabbed the bread, peanut butter, grape jelly, a knife and a plate, then made my way to the living room. "Awesome." I said exasperatedly as I plopped on the couch. I took off my shoes then started making a sandwich and turned the TV on. I ate my first of many PB&J sandwich's as I settled in for a night of Doctor Who_ on _BBC America_.

**############################################**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Woo! Chappie 3! X3 Hope you like it!**

**Reviews people!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**######################################**

Scarlet POV

It was almost midnight now as I lay on the couch, completely stuffed. I had eaten about three sandwiches and had a bowl of ice cream. Bella still wasn't home and I was starting to get worried. She didn't have a cell so I couldn't call her to see where she was. I sat up with a frustrated sigh and started to pace the living room, glancing at the clock over and over again. It felt like it hadn't moved form the same spot.

I was about to call Dad when I heard the front door click open. "Oh, thank God." I muttered as I set the phone back on the charger and hurried out of the kitchen to the front door. "Bella!" I stopped when I saw Bella in the doorway… with Edward Cullen behind her.

Bella stopped when she saw me and bit her lip. "Umm… I thought you'd be asleep by now, Scar." She said timidly.

I crossed my arms. It wasn't defensive but just kinda pissed off. "Yeah and I thought you'd be home by now." I replied curtly.

She blushed. I glanced up at Edward, who gave me a strange look. "Edward drove me home. We ran into him in Port Angeles and Jess and Angela wanted to go home but I-I wanted to stay and look around some more s-so he said he'd drive me home and-" I held my hand up to stop her rushed rant.

"It's fine." I sighed. "I'm just glad you're home and I can now sleep on a clear conscience." I walked past them and up the stairs. "And make sure he leaves. I don't want Dad coming home and finding you two snuggling." I smirked as I shut my door behind me. After getting changed I flopped on my bed and passed out before I could even get under the covers.

#####################################

I was having a very lovely dream when I felt someone shaking my shoulder rather roughly. "Go away…" I groaned, swatting the hand away. I felt the air around me rush as I went crashing to the floor. "Owww…" my voice was muffled by the carpet in my face.

I heard a very familiar voice chuckle. "Should've gotten up." It sang.

I pushed up to a sitting position to glare at three idiots that shoved me off _my_ bed and were now lounging on _my_ bed. "Get your _nasty_ feet off of my bed, Embry Call!" Em looked at his sneaker-clad feet and shrugged. I growled. "I am going to kill you, Embry, if you do not remove your disgusting shoes from my bed!" I screeched.

That got him to move all right. He jumped off the bed so fast that I got dizzy just watching him. "Letty, what did I tell you about killing your friends?" Charlie called from downstairs.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Once I'm done with the body to drag it far into the woods and bury it deep in the ground then come back here and get rid of the evidence the same way, in different locations."

I looked over to see Embry's horrified face. Dad laughed from downstairs. "That's my girl."

I smirked at the guys. "Now. Out! I have to get dressed." I said pushing them out of my room then locking the door behind them. "Morons." I muttered under my breath as I pulled out my plaid shirt with a waist belt, jeans, purple hoop earrings, my emerald handbag and brown peep toe heel-boots. I straitened my hair and headed down stairs for the day. "Seattle, today?" I guessed as the guys lounged on the couch.

"Yep." Quil replied, popping the 'p'.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my phone. "Let me call Kim then." I punched in her number and held the phone to my ear.

"Why?" Embry whined. Jacob hadn't said a word the whole time he was here. He just kept looking around like he was waiting for something… or some_one_.

Bella padded down the stairs and Jacob's head flew in her direction. My heart clenched and I responded to Embry. "Because we never go to Seattle without the other." I played off my heartache with a shrug and an attempt to look nonchalant. After getting things straitened out with Kim I hung up and herded the guys to my car.

Jake put a hand on my arm before I could reach the car. I turned to be greeted by his hundred-watt smile. "Hey… has Bella been saying anything about…well… me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Umm…" _How was I going to tell him about Bella not even noticing him? How she was looking at Edward last night? Like she was a schoolgirl with a crush?_

The answer was that I couldn't. Not to Jacob. "Yeah… she asks about you every now and then." Once I said it I wished I hadn't.

His face broke out in a huge shit-eating grin. I tried to not let it effect me because he was so happy to just have her ask about him but I'm with him every day and he couldn't care less because I'm not _her_. We all piled into the Rover. I put all the guys in the back cause Kim was going to sit in the passenger seat. I pulled up the long drive to her dad's house and honked the horn about twenty times. "I'm comin, I'm comin!" she yelled out the door angrily before ducking back in. We all groaned in frustration before she came back out.

"Took you long enough." Embry muttered from the back seat. Kim turned in her seat to glare at him. The ride to Seattle was a long one to say the least. Kim and Embry kept going back and forth with comments about everything.

And as Quil has pointed out numerous times in our friendship, "They bicker like an old married couple." I was fighting a migraine by the time we actually got to the mall.

"Thank God." Jake, Quil, and I all muttered as we got out of the car. Kim is shy and all at school but man she can talk when she wants to.

"He is _so _irritating." She muttered to me as we started for the mall. If she was a cartoon character you could see the smoke billowing from her ears.

I laughed and shook my head when we entered the mall. "You two have no idea how perfect you are for each other." That earned me glares from both Embry and Kim. Quil and Jake both chuckled at my misfortune but I shrugged it off and grabbed Kim to pull her into _Hot Topic_.

"Why did we have to bring him along? You know how we are." I rolled my eyes as I scanned the CD's. Kim was referring to their previous "relationship". We're still not sure what happened cause neither will talk about it. All we know is that they had some falling out that has both of them glaring at he other when in the same room- or in our previous case, car.

"We brought him along because he's our friend. Just because you guys can't put whatever the hell happened between you two in the past doesn't mean we have to suffer." I said as I grabbed the _Black Veil Brides_ CD. Kim huffed as I walked to the tee shirts.

"Yeah, but he's just so-"

"Kim!" I snapped. "If you're expecting me to choose sides then I can't because I don't even know what happened to you guys. All I know is that one day you two were the perfect couple and then the next you're calling each other horrible names and glaring daggers. If you want me to choose a side then you need to tell me what the hell happened to you two." I demanded firmly as I stomped my foot for emphasis. I rarely got angry, with Kim of all people.

She did the Kim thing and avoided eye contact by looking at her feet.

I caved. No matter how mad I was about the bickering between them I was still Kim's friend. "Kimmy… was it really that bad?" I asked softly. She nodded in return. I held in a groan because I knew this was going to call for a shit load of chocolate and ice cream when she _was_ ready to tell me.

I went back to looking through the shirts as Kim waited patiently beside me. I glanced back at her to see that she was still staring at her shoes. Sighing I grabbed the shirt I wanted and grabbed her by the arm to drag her to checkout. I set the things on the counter and dug through my purse for my wallet. "If you're going to keep sulking Kim then I'll let you find a non-Embry ride home." I threatened.

Her head snapped up to protest but someone beat her to it. "Oh, I love this group." The cashier said as he rung up the _Chromeo _CD I was getting.

I smiled kindly. "I know, right? I'm shocked that not that many people around my area know about them."

He chuckled as he took the security thing off the shirt I was getting. "Same here. Where're you from?" he asked as he totaled everything.

"Forks."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. But I go to the Res. high school."

"That's awesome." He took my money and discount card but kept talking. "I'm transferring out there soon cause my step-dad wants to move back to his hometown." He shrugged. "Why do you live in Forks if you go to the Reservation's high school, though?" he questioned.

This guy was really nice. And not to mention f-ing_ hot_! "It's a long story. But my Dad is the police chief so I kinda have to live there."

His grin got bigger as he handed me my bagged items, his dark brown eyes sparkling. "I'm Sebastian, by the way."

He stuck his hand out, flipping his brown hair out of his deep brown eyes. I took it. "Scarlet."

He grinned even wider. "Well, maybe I'll see you around town, Scarlet."

I smiled back flirtatiously. "Maybe…" with a fleeting smile, Kim and I walked off to the next store.

We walked into _Charlotte Rouse_ when she jerked me to face her. "What the hell was _that_?" she was trying so hard to fight a smile.

I smirked back at her and giggled. "What was what?" I asked innocently as I perused the racks of clothes.

She joined me but continued her interrogation. "You were so flirting with the cashier in there! Oh my God. You like him!" she stared wide-eyed at me from the other side of the table set up with all the jeans.

I rolled my eyes. "Who is she flirting with? Who does she like?" Quil asked as the guys walked in to meet us.

Kim grinned at him as I hid my head by looking at a _very_ interesting pair of sandals that were on sale. "The hot emo cashier at Hot Topic who also happens to be transferring to the Reservation's high school… and it's just a plus that he could be a Calvin Cline underwear model." She grinned at me as I thought it over.

He actually could pass for an underwear model but I shrugged it off. Glancing back at the guys I saw Embry mutter something under his breath but Jacob gave me a quizzical look as he walked over to join me in shoe shopping. "Soooo… You like the emo cashier?" he smirked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes and moved to the jewelry, his chuckle following me. "Scarrrr?" Kim sang as she came over to me. I hesitantly peaked around the earrings. She stood with a glint of mischief in her eyes. What now? I mentally groaned. She danced over to me and whispered in my ear. "This could be your chance to lose your BFV card." I gave her a funny look, like to say,_ "What?"_ She sighed and stepped back to give me a look of her own with her hands on her hips. "Your BFV card. As in you Boyfriend Virginity Card," she now crossed her arms over her chest.

I gaped. "Kim! I'm not going to sleep with the guy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not your V-Card, dummy. Your boyfriend card," I was still lost. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dressing room area; away from the guys who were giving us really weird looks. I glanced back at Jacob who was still giving me that quizzical look. "Scarlet Swan." Kim snapped her fingers in my face to get my attention back to her. "When I say BFV card, I mean that you are the only girl I know who has yet to even acquire one boyfriend in her teenage years. Look, I know how you feel about, _you know who_, but you can still have other choices in life and I'm telling you- as a friend- that when Sebastian transfers, to go for it. He obviously likes you and was flirting like The Situation in heat back there." She jerked her thumb to _Hot Topic_, which was placed right across from Charlotte Rouse.

I could see Sebastian working the cash register with some other tattoo-covered, buzz cut, guy. He looked up from his conversation with the other guy and winked when he saw me. We were far away from each other but he still noticed me, like he was watching me for some reason. "You're looking at him right now, aren't you?" Kim guessed even though she had her back to the store's entrance.

"No." I lied smoothly.

"Bullshit," she turned and looked exactly where I had been. "God damn it, Scarlet." She muttered and walked back over to the guys. I followed, Jacob still giving me that look. I shrugged to him as we exited the store after Kim got what she wanted.

The day had practically gone like that. We shopped; we ate, and shopped some more. Kim still wouldn't let the whole Sebastian thing go. And not to mention that every time we passed _Hot Topic_ after that, she would always bring him back up. Needless to say that I dropped Kim off first. There had been a big sigh between all of us left because she just wouldn't let it go.

It was really late by the time I dropped off Embry at his house. Jake and I had barely talked today. It had been more of a wordless day for some reason. When he was getting out of the car, even then all he said was, "Night," and shut the door before I could say anything to him.

**##########################################**

**Yay! Chappie 3 done! All photos on my profile! Now review!**

**Reviews make me happy and get chappies out faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Numba fauve! :DD**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Saddly.**

**#######################################**

Scarlet POV

"Alright, Ladies. Hit the showers." Townsend said as we stopped practice for the day. Unfortunately the girl's varsity had practice at the same time as the boy's varsity. And take a wild guess as to who was on the boy's varsity team.

Paul Brunner and Jared Mastersin.

Cue eye roll. And not only did we have to have it at the same time, we also had it at 6:30 in the morning! Before school! It was the worst thing in the history of the world. And on top of that, we also did most of our drills with the boy's since we had to share the field.

I was walking to the lockers to shower when two people ran by and bumped both my shoulders in turn before turning to run backwards and laugh as I almost lost my balance and face planted on the concrete sidewalk if someone hadn't caught me in time. Paul and Jared still laughed as Leah Clearwater helped me balance. "Ignore them." She muttered as we walked to the lockers together. Leah was a senior this year and our team's goalie seeing as Harry was her dad.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't let them get to me but they're so fucking annoying." I muttered back as we walked by the outside door to the boy's lockers where the boys were waiting as Townsend slowly made his way to unlock the door. It started to rain as Leah and I reached the girl's outside door where Coach Elliot was holding the door open for the girls since she had made a point to run ahead of the players to unlock our door. Even though she coached the boy's team, she knew that we wouldn't stop bitching until she unlocked it.

"Jesus Christ. That one came down fast." Emma, our right wing, chuckled as she got her stuff together to shower. The rain beat against the windows of the locker room.

I laughed with her as we walked to the individual showers. After getting out I got dressed, blow-dried my hair- like every girl in there- and straitened it just in case. "I see no reason why people straiten their hair." Leah said as she lounged on one of the benches in the locker room.

"Well, not all of us were born with silky raven locks, now were we, Leah?" I challenged as I put my straitener in my locker. Leah chuckled as we both left to our lockers.

"Your shirt is so true." She chuckled as she pushed the door open.

I looked down at my outfit for the day. Jeans, white converse, purple plaid hoodie and my "Love your haters, they're you biggest fans" tee. I shrugged. "It gets me through the day."

She laughed as we made our way to the other side of campus. "Hey, you wanna hangout tonight?" Leah and I are kind of close. Her dad was my soccer coach for most of my life after all.

I sighed and grimaced. "Can't. I'm baby sitting the Newton's eight and nine year olds tonight."

"Well, it doesn't sound that bad."

I sighed out of frustration but then snorted. "Yeah, well, while the Newton's are working, Mike just happens to get off work early every time and insists on me staying with him until his parents get home."

Leah quirked a brow as she leaned on the lockers next to mine. "Why?"

I shrugged as I put in my combination. "Because he says he gets lonely waiting all night until they get off that he wants company." We both scoffed at the concept. "But he really just wants me there so he can hit on me the whole night, in hopes of getting in my pants. So, once the kids are asleep, I wait outside with my stuff and when Mike pulls up, I hop in my car and get the hell away from him." Leah and I both laughed as the scene rolled through both of our heads.

"What's so funny?" Jake's head popped on my shoulder as he searched both my and Leah's faces.

Leah chuckled as she pushed off of the lockers. "Nothing really. See ya later, Scar. Let me know if you survive." She winked and walked off to her first class.

"Tell Sam I said, hi!" I yelled after her. She waved one hand but didn't turn to me. I turned and stared up at Jacob as he leaned one arm against the lockers to support himself. I actually had to crane my neck to look up to him. He had gotten really tall. "Is there a growth spurt going around that I should know about?" I questioned because Embry and Quil had been getting bigger too. And I hate to admit it, but Paul and Jared had been getting bigger too.

Jacob shrugged. "I dunno. This is about the time when growth spurts hit. Remember when Tommy Jenkins was shorter than you at the end of eighth grade but when summer was over he was like six-foot?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I looked around us. "Hey, where are tweedledee and tweedledum?" I asked as I searched the crowd for our friends.

"Quil's sick and Em's making up a quiz for his debate class." He shrugged. I nodded as we made our way to History.

We took our seats in the back of class like usual. Two minutes later, Embry walked in. "Hey, man." Jacob greeted him. I nodded to him. Then the bell rang, signaling that class has started.

"Alright! Calm down people and let's get class started." Mr. Arroyo said, attempting to calm the rowdy bunch of teens. After he said that, the door to the class opened and in stepped… Sebastian?

I furrowed my brow. Holy shitake mushrooms! I totally forgot that he was transferring soon. It had been a little over a week since I last saw him. He walked calmly into class and handed Arroyo his slip. He read over it then turned to the class. "Everyone, this is Sebastian. He's just transferred in so be nice." He finished, eyeing Paul's group. "Sebastian, go take a seat in the back, next to Scarlet. Scarlet, please raise your hand." I didn't need to raise my hand because when his warm brown eyes landed on me, Sebastian broke out into a crooked grin and made his way to the only empty seat in the back.

He took his seat as Mr. Arroyo started his lecture on World War II. "Hey," Sebastian smiled as he whispered his greeting to me.

I couldn't help myself, okay? I cracked a huge smile. "Hi,"

"Now, who can tell me what the term that Hitler used as his "Lightning War" was? Extra credit if you can tell me how it worked." Mr. Arroyo asked our class. Everyone wriggled in their chairs and mumbled to their neighbor if they knew the answer. Well, of course no one knew. "Yes, Sebastian,"

I looked over to see Sebastian putting his hand down. "It was called Hitler's Blitzkrieg, or "Lightning War", in German. Hitler first chose a town where he bombed it then came in with tanks to clear it of buildings, then he had his foot soldiers come in after the tanks to clean up and finish the job." By the time he finished, the whole class was gaping at him. How the hell did he know that?

Even Arroyo was speechless. "Ah… Well- very good, Mr. Ivashkov." **(A/N: Vampire Academy? Anyone? I couldn't help it! He reminds me of Adrian! XD** It took Arroyo a minute to regain himself before continuing on with his lesson. I was still gaping at him for the next five minutes. After I got a hold of myself, I quietly tore a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled a note on it.

_How did you know that?_

I scooted it to the edge of my desk so Sebastian could see it. He glanced over and read the note before scribbling in his notebook.

_I'll explain after class._

I looked up from his surprisingly neat handwriting to his beautiful, soulful eyes and nodded. I was fidgeting the rest of class because I was so anxious to talk to him again. Once the bell rang, I was right next to his desk before he could even get his pencil in his messenger bag. "How the hell did you get that question?" I demanded with an amused and baffled smile.

He grinned and he threw his strap over his head and placed his bag against his side. "Well, if you must know," he started.

"I must." I insisted.

He smirked at me. "Well, I was actually held back last year, so I've already taken this class." We walked out of the class together and down the hallway.

"Really?"

He nodded and blushed slightly. "I'm actually sixteen." He admitted sheepishly.

That was actually a very interesting piece of information. But to change the subject, "So, what's your schedule?" He handed the folded paper to me. I grinned as I handed it back to him. "We have History, Spanish, P.E. and Chemistry together." He gave me a funny look as I said that last statement. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

He held up a hand to silence me as he chuckled a rich sound. "No worries. I get it." Even with that reassurance, I couldn't help the blush that lit up my face. We walked to Spanish together and I stood with him as he introduced himself to the teacher. Sr. Martinez shooed him to the only seat left, which was in front of mine, and got on with our lesson, but Sebastian and I were too busy passing notes back and forth during his lecture. The entire time we were asking questions, like favorite bands, color, and other random shit.

When class was over we had to, unfortunately, split. Sebastian went to his class as Jacob and I met up with Embry to head to Algebra 1B. "I'm gonna guess that that kid was the one Kim was fawning over at the mall." Embry muttered bitterly.

"Who, Sebastian?" he gave me a look. I shrunk away with another blush. "Yeah. So, what?" I mumbled. Em shook his head and laughed.

#########################################

The day had passed surprisingly well. Sebastian and I had been seated together in each of our classes and he was now my lab partner for Chemistry. Paul and Jared had been glaring in my direction while Sebastian and I whispered back and forth as Mrs. Tulles droned on about Cations and Anions. Jake and Embry had ignored us for most of the class but we got a couple of laughs from them when we went to a certain subject.

I was sitting in the living room of the Newton's, putting my school stuff away, when my phone vibrated. I looked at it to check the text I had gotten. It was from Kim.

_I saw you and Sebastian in the hall. What happened? I want details! :p_

I smiled and text her back as I walked outside to wait for Mike to get back so I could leave.

_Nothing. We were just talking. :3_

It was seconds before she replied.

_OMFG! Did he kiss you? Did he? Did he? Did he? :DD_

_*eye roll* No. We talked and that was it…_

_Bull shit! I want you to call me when you're home!_

I rolled my eyes and got up from the porch when I saw mike's headlights come down the street. I drove home and lugged my things inside. Dad was sitting in his chair with his Vitamin D beer as he watched the Spurs play. He grunted in greeting as I went to the kitchen. Bella was there, cooking dinner… with Edward Cullen sitting at the breakfast nook. I quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. She only blushed as I put my things on the table. "So, were the Newton's good?" she asked.

I shrugged and hopped up on the counter. "Yeah, but I ran like a bat outta hell before Mike got there."

Bella sighed. "Why don't you like him? He's not that bad." She defended half-heartedly.

I gave her a look. "Bella. You have not been the one to baby-sit his younger sisters. Once they're in bed and he gets home, if I'm not already in my car, he's trying to charm his way into my pants." I whispered so Dad wouldn't hear us. "He's been that way with me since I turned thirteen. It seriously feels like you're the one hitting on me." Edward chuckled from his seat at the table, watching the scene of the bickering siblings unfold. I smiled in triumph. "See. He gets me." I jerked my thumb to him before hopping off the counter, grabbing my stuff and heading upstairs to change.

As I left the kitchen I heard Bella and Edward murmur back and forth. "Anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," was his answer.

I shrugged it off as I opened my door and flopped on my bed, throwing my backpack next to my desk. I shut the door with my foot and cranked up my ipod then made a call to Kim where she interrogated me endlessly about Sebastian.

**##########################################**

**Yay! Chappie 4 done! Reviews make me happy, so DO IT!**

**Photos on profile!**

**Love ya,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I'm back! I was busy finishing up _Last Sacrifice_ by Rachelle Mead and wasn't able to update. Sorry peoples, but here's chappie 5!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**################################**

Scarlet POV

"Number seven, Scarlet Swan, takes her position for the penalty kick." The announcer blared over the speaker system at our home field. Our first game of the season and I was the one that came down to whether we win or not. _Lovely_. Not to mention that all of La Push and Forks was here to witness it. No pressure or anything. The only reason I was even doing this was because some bitch stiff-armed me in the penalty box. She got red carded for it too.

I gulped as I approached the ball. "Why God? Why me?" I know I was Striker and all but did I have to be the one to take the do or die shot? I lined up with the ball at the perfect angle for my right foot to collide and send it sailing for the synthetic net. The goalie from Forks High was bent over, ready to intercept my shot. Adrenaline shot through my veins as I waited for the Referee to blow his whistle. I hopped in place and shook out my nerves. I didn't make eye contact with the goalie, knowing that she would do everything in her power to psyche me out. The whole crowd was on edge, waiting for the final shot that each team had at kicking off the season on a good start. The coaches were as far on the field as they were able to go, the teammates sitting at attention waiting for that call from the Ref to give the go.

And there it was!

The Referee blew his whistle and it seemed like time slowed down for me. I didn't look at the goalie. I didn't look at the Ref. I didn't even look at the ball. Instead I stared strait ahead at the goal where I was going to launch that ball. In the second that the ball touched me I could feel the rubber and plastic material warp to my foot and sail forward just as fast as it had made contact. The goalie hadn't been expecting me to go for the upper right corner, but instead she dove for the left. _Too high. Too high!_ I moved into action when the ball ricocheted off the top post and came back at me. I was able to get in position but I couldn't head it in, so I bounced it off my chest and to my feet to kick it in before the goalie could dive for the other side.

All of the La Push residents cheered as the whoosh of the ball hitting net sounded. I was still going in slow motion but was yanked out of that daze when hands wrapped around me and lifted me into the air. "The Wolves win! The La Push Wolves _win_, four to three!" my ears rumbled with the sound of the cheering crowd save the people of Forks.

Townsend congratulated everyone after the game and let us disperse with no practice on Monday, leaving the weekend free! "Yes! No practice!" I pumped my fists in the air as everyone started to leave.

"Is that all you're happy about?" Leah asked playfully from the bench where she was changing into flip-flops.

I laughed and sat next to her on the cold metal benches. "Yep. That means I don't have to worry about getting up early and can sleep in."

Picking up our stuff, we headed to the parking lot. "So, I hear there's a special someone in your life now."

I furrowed my brow. "What are you talking about, Lee?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I talked to Kim about a very special crab from _The Little Mermaid_."

I scowled at her. _Sebastian_. "And what exactly did she tell you?"

She shrugged but kept that annoying smirk on her face. "Oh, just that you two keep flirting s'all."

I rolled my eyes. "Figures she'd tell it like _that_." Kim loved to spill stuff like this with Leah. I was walking across the parking lot to my car when I saw a very suspicious figure leaning against an old black 2000 Honda Civic. "Umm, Lee, how bout I talk to you later?"

She looked in the direction of my car and a slow grin crawled on her face. "Is that him?" I debated whether I wanted him meeting her or not.

"Why?"

"Because if it is then I'm going to threaten to rip his balls off if he hurts you." She said it so casually that you would think she was talking about one of the plays we just made not even ten minutes ago.

"Leah," I warned.

She punched me in the shoulder. "Oh, come on Scar! You know how I am."

I rubbed my shoulder. "That's why I'm scared."

She shrugged again. "Oh well. Maybe some other time." She glanced to the other side of the parking lot and grinned. "Sam's here. I gotta go. Text me if he asks you out!" she called as she jogged over to Sam's open arms.

I nodded to him and walked to my car. Dad had been working and Jacob and the guys were busy with schoolwork to make it. So sadly to say, I was alone for the night… but not for long apparently. "Hey, stranger." He greeted as I reached the Rover. "I saw the game. Nice ending, very melodramatic. In a good way of course." Sebastian went even far enough as to bow grandly.

I laughed. "Thanks." I felt so lame. Here he was, all polished yet disheveled in a stylish way. His hair flopped in his sparkling deep brown eyes as he smiled at me. And me? I was in my uniform that reeked of sweat and my hair looked like a hot mess most likely. I opened my car and tossed my red duffle bag in the back. In my feelings of lameness I attempted to be witty. "So what brings you here tonight, fine sir?" I kicked off my cleats and put them in the trunk with my socks and shin guards. I felt even lamer when I said that, but the smile on Sebastian said differently. It said that he didn't care if it was lame, I was being flirty and nervous and it was adorable to him.

I bit my lip as I pulled off my jersey and left my black Under Armour® on. "You of course, ma Lady." He sat next to me on the trunk. "I remembered you had a game and decided to come by and see your mad skills. And see them I did, young padawan." I laughed because he used Yoda's voice when he said the last sentence. "No, but seriously… I wanted to talk to you."

I sobered up and stared at him. "Um… okay… shoot. You have my attention." I think you could see my blush even in the dark off light in the parking lot.

Sebastian cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his jeans, not making eye contact. "Yeah, so, uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was, uh… I was, uh thinking that maybe… uh, maybe you'd want to see a movie some time. With, uh, m-me." He stuttered out, still not making eye contact.

_Uhhhh…_ my mind went blank. I didn't know what to do. I wished Kim was there to tell me what to do… but she wasn't. I had to be the big girl and figure this out. Lord give me strength.

I think the one thing holding me back from being with Sebastian was the black haired best friend that was probably stabbing his eyes out with his pencil from the Algebra homework he was stuck with. I mean Sebastian was a really good-looking guy, and he was sweet and funny. It wasn't a secret that I could get Dad to like him with one sit-down talk. It's not like I wasn't attracted to him either, so why was it so hard to say anything?

Kim's talk with me when I had first met Sebastian ran through my mind. Why not give him a shot? Why should I be held to the ground hoping for Jacob to see the big picture and maybe choose to be with me? I shouldn't, so that's why I looked in the chocolate brown eyes of Sebastian and said, "Sure. I'd love to."

There. No turning back now. A slow smile stretched across Sebastian's face. "Great. Uh, how's tomorrow work for you?"

I grinned like a schoolgirl. "Tomorrow's great."

He chuckled that rich sound that sent shivers down my spine. "Okay, well, how about five? Enough time to head to Port Angeles."

I nodded. "Five's good."

We both stood from the trunk. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me on my cold cheek and left in his black Honda.

I touched the spot where he kissed me and bit my lip. "Yeah. See ya tomorrow." On the drive home I was going back and forth on the pros and cons of being with Sebastian.

Pro: Sebastian's a good guy.

Con: So is Jacob.

Pro: Sebastian's funny.

Con: So is Jacob.

Pro: Sebastian seems to get me in a way only very few people do.

Con: So does Jacob.

Pro: Sebastian is _hot_!

Con: So is Jacob.

Pro: Sebastian can help me get over Jacob.

Con: But do I really want to?

Pro: I could be with Sebastian and Jacob could have Bella.

Con: Jacob would be with Bella.

The thought of my sister and best friend being together was not something I wanted to picture. I didn't want to imagine their wedding or their children or even the way they would look at each other, like if the other weren't there then they would float away. It was too painful to think of, and not to mention that Bella would most likely want me as her Maid of Honor. I'd take the role happily but my heart would be ripping everyday that got closer to the day that I would no longer have Jacob. I would most likely become senile as I got older and be bitter about it until the day I die all alone… but with Sebastian? I would be able to bear it. It would still hurt but with him, it would ease the pain to a bearable level- hopefully.

I turned off the engine in the driveway and slumped against the steering wheel. "Why me?" I groaned. _Because you were the one who said yes._ I groaned to myself and got out of the car reluctantly. I slammed the car door and scowled at it._ It never did anything to you. Stop acting like a spoiled child._ I muttered to myself as I went inside, slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder. I slammed the front door less intensely than the car door but it still made a loud _bam!_

"What's got _your _panties in a bunch?" Dad grunted from his seat in the living room, wearing his usual jeans and flannel shirt.

I stomped into the living room, threw my stuff on the floor, and huffed sitting down on the couch. I couldn't tell him that I was having boy troubles but I couldn't just leave him hanging so I told him an excuse that was true and false. "The defender from Forks stiff-armed me in the game. She got red-carded and I got a penalty kick. We won four to three." He grunted and took a swig of his Vitamin-R beer.

"You didn't hit her back did you?" I rolled my eyes.

"No,"

"Shame." He muttered taking another swig. I cracked a smile and shook my head.

"Crazy old man." I muttered to myself.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "I may be a crazy old man, but this crazy old man is the one who gave you life."

I rolled my eyes again, grinning now. "You _helped_." He chuckled and took another swig. "What are you doing home anyway? I thought you were working."

He nodded. "I was. I got off when you had about ten minutes left in your game. I wasn't going to make it so I came home instead and decided to wait for ya."

"Okay… um, I'm not going to be able to cook dinner tomorrow."

"Why?"

I hesitated and blushed. I really liked not having to tell Charlie that I was going out on a date, but those days are now gone. "I have a date." I stood and grabbed my bag.

"With who?" I could hear the surprise in Charlie's voice.

I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see me cause I was in the laundry room putting my things in the washer. "A guy from school."

"Do I know him?" The discomfort in my fathers voice would have been comical if I hadn't been just as embarrassed.

"No. He just moved here. His step-dad wanted to move back to La Push and he went with him and his mom." I came back after hanging my duffle bag in the laundry room and starting a load.

Dad pursed his lips and fiddled with his half empty can of beer. "I wanna meet this boy. Does he have a name?"

I sat back on the couch. "His name's Sebastian and you'll meet him tomorrow. He's picking me up at five to go see a movie in Port Angeles."

Dad nodded. "Good… Good." He grunted.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm going to get in the shower. Night." I kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs to get clean. The moment I got out of the shower and in my room, I hadn't even gotten dressed when my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I saw Kim's smiling face appear and sighed. "Hello, Kimmy."

"OMFG! Why didn't you tell me that Sebastian was going to the game? I wanted to be there when he asks you out!" Kim's loud voice yelled through the connection.

I held the phone about three-feet away so I wouldn't need a hearing aid. "Jesus Kim. Can I not lose hearing in one ear? Because I would love to still be able to hear." Kim quickly apologized. "Anyway, why would you care if he asked me out?" I regretted that question when she repeated the whole BFV-card thing.

"So, did he finally ask you out or what?" she asked impatiently.

I sighed and sat on my bed, now dressed thanks to her long conversation. "Kim how did you even know that he was… Leah called you didn't she?"

I could see her sheepish grin. "Guilty."

I sighed out of exasperation, rubbing my temples. "Will you leave me alone if I said yes?" The static that filled the phone next was caused by her loud squeal. "Kim calm down."

"OMG! What was he wearing? How did he say it? What car did he drive? Oh, or does he drive a motorcycle? Come on girl, I want details!"

"Kim!" I snapped. "All that I'm telling you is that he asked me out and we have a date to the movies tomorrow." Before she could say anything else I beat her. "This is the end of the discussion so good night, Kim." And I hung up on her.

**###################################**

**Woo! I want reviews! They make me smile and want to WRITE!**

**Love you all,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	6. Banner

**If anyone wants to make me a banner for this story, I would LOVE to have one.**

**It's just an FYI.**

**Katelyn Goode**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really had a hard time writing this chapter so please wait while I finish the second part of this.**

* * *

Scarlet's POV

"So, the white one? Or the black?" I asked Kim via Skype.

I was in the middle of deciding my outfit for my date with Sebastian. Kim blinked slowly, her chin in her hand. "I don't know… the black one?" she said it as if it were a question.

"Kim this is serious!" I complained but put the black tank top on anyway. "I mean, I'm most likely losing my BFV card here!" I pointed out as I slipped into my ruffled black and white, floral print skirt. The elastic belt attached to it was embellished with a leather flower on the center.

Kim sighed. "Well, I'm not saying that I'm not excited, it's just that I would like to be there with you instead of helping you over the Internet. It just doesn't have the same effect." She pixilated as she shifted her position at her computer. "Just calm down. It's just a movie date, Scarlet, not the end of the world."

"Says you." I muttered to myself as I adjusted everything in the full-length mirror on the back of my door. "Is this too much?" I asked, spinning back around to face her.

Kim sighed. "No. It's fine. You're going to wear those heels I got you for Christmas, right?" she raised a brow at me.

I walked to my bed and grabbed the lace pumps she was talking about, the lace bows on the peep-toe still standing tall. "These ones?"

She nodded. "Those." I put the shoes back on my bed and walked to my dresser across the room to grab my bangles. "How is it possible for you to love clothes when your sister can't even stand shopping?"

I shrugged. "How should I know?" Bella and I have barely even talked in the last few days. She's been going out with Edward Cullen while I was stuck home. We still haven't had that shopping day either. "Kim, I have to finish getting ready. I'll call you later, okay?" she agreed and we signed off. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water. Bella was in her room but padded down the stairs as I walked to the dining room to Dad cleaning his double barrel shotgun. My eyes widened with shock. "Dad, what are you doing? Sebastian is going to be here soon! Put that thing away!" I rushed at him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Letty. It's purely for visual purposes only." He conceited.

I stared at him and his smirk. "Uh, huh. Sure it is."

I padded into the living room to see the News on. The reporter stood outside of the Forks Plaza. I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned up the volume. "Thank you, Stacey. If you've been watching us, we've been following the string of murders in the quiet town of Forks, Washington. No one knows why this sleepy little town has had so many disappearances and killings lately, but we do know that the Forks Police Department is trying their best to catch this terrorizing murderer." The News stream cut to the crime scenes where the reporter continued to talk about the mysterious murders happening in our small town. They cut to a press conference outside of the Police Station. Charlie stood at the podium, giving a report. It scared me that he was out there in danger but I knew it was his job and he had to do it.

I faintly heard Bella talking to Charlie while I watched the report. Bella said something else and then left. I stood there, still watching the videos of the crime scenes. A hand gently clasped my shoulder. I looked over to see the saddened and tired face of the man who gave me life. "Don't let it get to you. We're close to catching them." He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he went back to cleaning his shotgun. I turned and glanced back at him. He had become quieter since Mom died. It's not that we don't have a good relationship; it's just that it's hard for him to look at me because I look so much like her. He doesn't know that I know it hurts him to look at me because I'm growing up just like her.

I turned and went back upstairs to grab my cropped button cream cardigan and the shoes. The doorbell rang while I was putting things in my purse. "Letty, hurry up." Charlie called up the stairs.

"Shit." I squeaked. I hurriedly put my shoes on and adjusted everything one last time before grabbing my purple clutch and heading downstairs.

"Don't worry Mr. Swan. I'll have her home by ten. No later." Sebastian said as I approached them in the living room.

"I'd hope so." Dad held the shotgun against one shoulder as he shook Sebastian's hand. I resisted the urge to face-palm.

I cleared my throat. Sebastian wore black jeans and a white cotton button up, his sleeves rollup to his elbows. He was trying to appear as normal as possible for my father's sake. The only thing he kept the same was his hair, flopping in his face, attempting to cover one of his eyes. He smiled brightly. "Hey," he breathed.

I gave him a shy smile. "Remember to be careful tonight you two." Charlie pointed out, awkwardly shifting his gaze from Sebastian back to me.

"Yeah, Dad. Bye!" I grabbed Sebastian and pulled him out of the house and down the steps to his waiting car. "Oh my God! I am so sorry about him." I let him go and put a cool hand to my burning cheek.

Sebastian laughed it off. "Hey, at least your dad cares about where you are. He could have told me to do whatever I wanted to you and not care when you got home." He pointed out and opened the car door for me. "Not that I would do such a thing to someone so lovely." His smiled made my cheeks burn even more. "You really do look nice." He smiled at me more as I got in the passenger side of his Civic. He climbed into the drivers seat and gave me a smirk as he pulled out of my driveway and off to Port Angeles.

* * *

We got to Port Angeles at around six-thirty. I'm pleased to say that the ride there was filled with laughing and crude jokes from the radio. We parked across the street from the theatre and attempted to cross the busy road. "You'd think people would be somewhere else." I muttered as a chilly wind blew past us.

I wrapped my arms around myself as another gust of cold wind blew by us, ruffling my hair and skirt, sending chills down my spine and my legs, all the way to my toes. Sebastian got on the other side of me and blocked the wind the best he could. "C'mon, lets get the tickets and get inside." He wrapped one arm around my waist and escorted me across the street to the theatre. I was about the same height as Sebastian in these shoes. He and Jacob both were the same size, about 6'3" or 6'4". Sebastian bought both of the tickets and grabbed my hand as he pulled me inside. The warm air made my skin tingle from the drastic difference in temperature. "Better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." He bought us popcorn, Junior Mints, and a Sprite to share. I held the Junior Mints while he carried the popcorn and soda. Even with his arms full he still opened the door to the theatre for me. I laughed. "Another one of your many talents?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

* * *

Halfway through the movie and Sebastian and I both were about to die of boredom.

I was leaning against my fist when Sebastian leaned over and whispered, "You wanna ditch this thing? I'm about to fall asleep here."

I glanced at him, back to the screen, and back to him. A smile slowly crept its way onto my face. "Please." He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs to the doors. He discarded the empty Junior Mints box in the trash and pulled into the hallway. He looked around and made sure no one was around. I held in a giggle. "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

He looked back at me and grinned.

"Ever movie-hop?"

"Umm, no." I blushed in embarrassment. The glint in his eyes sparkled in the florescent lights of the theatre hallway.

"Follow me… and don't tell your dad." He pulled me to the end of the hallway and into the smaller theatre with the older movies playing. He looked around before pulling me to the top of the empty rows. He sat in the middle of the top row and lounged in his seat. "Best seats in the theatre." I sat next to him and toed off my heels. "Better?"

I looked at the screen and saw the beginning of Tangled. I hadn't paid attention to the movie we were sneaking into but was pleasantly surprised. "Much."


End file.
